Memories
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Bobby and Kitty's relationship, as explored through a list of prompts and themes.
1. Sunset

_A/N: OK, since I have tons of bunnies roaming free in my head, I need to get rid of them. I will attempt to do so with this list of prompts and themes. Some will be related; others will not. Some will be drabbles and others will be longer one shots. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They are property of Disney and Marvel. I merely like to play with them._

**Memories**

**Prompt:** _Sunset_

**Timeframe:** _Post Season 1_

She's sitting on the bench near the cliffs, watching as the sun dips lower and lower. The sky is all oranges and pinks, the way he knows she likes it best. "It's so pretty," she says, sensing his presence. He joins her, and she automatically snuggles into his arms. He tries not to look so pleased with himself, but he can't help it.

Bobby idly twirls a strand of silky brown hair around his fingers, his eyes focused on her even as she's studying the sky. It's so easy to be with her that neither of them even has to think about it anymore. They gravitate towards each other naturally, like magnets.

"What are we?"

"Mutants," he answers promptly. This earns him a gentle nudge from Kitty's elbow. "Honestly Kit, I don't care what you label us. I just know that I like to be close to you." Bobby says this with utmost sincerity.

Kitty looks up at the older boy. "I think you should take me on a date," she decides. "Somewhere nice."

He laughs. "I'll see what I can do."


	2. Tears

**Memories**

**Prompt:**_ Tears_

**Timeframe: **_Post Season 1_

Madeline Drake was sure she was going crazy. Her husband was currently being operated on and there hadn't been any news for hours. Her only son sat at her side, silent as a stone. Bobby hadn't shed a single tear for his father since he'd arrived at the hospital. He'd allowed his mother to fuss over him and then settled in for a long wait.

But Madeline could no longer stand to sit still. "I'm going to get some coffee from that café around the corner. I don't think I can stomach the vending machine sludge. Would you like anything, darling?"

Bobby nodded absently. "An iced coffee sounds good." He started to dig in his back pocket for his wallet, but she shook her head. "I'll call if I hear anything." Madeline nodded and gave her son a brave smile as she stood and gathered her purse.

The air outside was still cool in the early morning sun. She felt a little soothed as she made her way to the café. Having something specific to focus on kept her from thinking about the _what ifs_ that wanted to run through her mind. And if the doctors had anything to tell, Bobby would call and she could be back in just a moment. It was fine for her to leave.

She was glad Bobby was there at his father's side. Things between her husband and son had definitely been strained over the last few years. William felt that Bobby should have given up on being a superhero when he became an adult. Maddy had initially agreed with her husband's views, but she wasn't willing to risk her relationship with Bobby, her only child. It was unfortunate that he and Kitty were so unwilling to visit because every trip ended in an argument.

That was another problem in the elder Drake's eyes. William was sure that Bobby's relationship with Kitty Pryde was not going to last. Madeline couldn't count all the time she'd heard them tell her son he was too young to be so serious about a girl.

When she arrived back at the waiting room bearing a tray of coffees and clutching a bag of pastries, Mrs. Drake saw that her son had been alone in her absence. Kitty had arrived.

Bobby was being cradled by his girlfriend the best the smaller girl could manage. Bobby's face was buried in Kitty's shoulder, hidden from view. Kitty had her arms around him tight, one hand pressed to Bobby's hair, clutching him to her. The other tiny hand rubbed circles on his back. Madeline could just barely make out Kitty's lips moving, no doubt whispering comforts to Bobby.

She saw Bobby lift his head from Kitty's shoulder. The brunette girl reached up to wipe Bobby's face. He gave her a small smile, resting his forehead against hers.

Despite the bleakness of the situation, Maddy smiled to herself. While she had questioned the devotion Bobby and Kitty showed each other, she could see that she had been wrong. The intimacy of the younger couple's embrace suggested nothing but trust and love.

Somehow, she knew everything was going to be fine.


	3. Rings

**Memories**

**Prompt: **_Rings_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1. Sequel to Tears_

A very tired Bobby Drake pushed open the door to his bedroom. He was grateful to be home at last. It had been a long two months at home helping his mom take care of his dad. He hadn't lived at home in Long Island for years, and he'd forgotten just how tiring being around his mother could be. Bobby knew she meant well, of course, but he was still back to be where he belonged.

He found Kitty curled up in their bed, fast asleep. A novel was clutched in her hand, the lamp on the nightstand still burning brightly. Bobby smiled as he realized she'd been waiting up for him.

The blond mutant crept to the bed, gently prying Kitty's book out of her hand. Bobby noticed she'd gone to bed wearing one of his numerous red T-shirts. He'd always liked when she wore his clothes. There was something sexy about it. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

This was enough to rouse the sleeping mutant. Kitty stirred, a groan escaping her lips, and she opened her blue eyes. "Bobby," she acknowledged sleepily. Her eyes slid closed once more. A moment later, Kitty's eyes snapped open and she sat up immediately, pulling Bobby down to her in a tight hug. "You're home," Kitty said happily.

Bobby was pretty sure the brunette girl's hold had cracked several of his ribs. "Ow," he moaned, and the grip Kitty had on him slackened considerably. Her eyes met his and she beamed at him. "Miss me?" Bobby asked with a grin. He crawled over Kitty's legs to his side of the bed.

Kitty gave her boyfriend a playful shove. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I _did_ miss you. A little bit." She gave him a mock glare. "I would have missed you less if you had come home when you said you would be here." Kitty crossed her arms over her chest, but there was more curiosity in her eyes than anger.

"I got a late start. I was talking with my dad, actually. It was arguably the best conversation I've had with him since I turned ten."

Shadowcat rested a hand on Bobby's arm. "That's good though, right? Isn't it time to move on from that? Especially considering…"

It was Iceman's turn to look curious. "Considering what?"

The brunette girl looked a bit sheepish. "It's just that we've been dating for nearly three years now, and…well, I always kind of thought we'd get married." She looked away, a pink tinge staining her cheeks.

Bobby looked defeated. "You found the ring," he said sadly.

"What ring?"

The blond mutant got off of the bed and crossed the room to the closet. He opened the closet door and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small satin box. Iceman cracked it open to reveal a sparkling engagement ring. "This ring. You found it."

Shadowcat shook her head. "I never saw that. I swear."

"Never mind then," Bobby said cheerfully, stowing the box back in the jacket pocket. "I thought since you suddenly brought up the idea of getting married, you had seen it."

"Nope." Kitty got out of bed and moved past Bobby. She plucked the box with the ring in it from its hiding spot. Bobby watched as Kitty took a closer ring at the ring he'd picked out for her. "Oh, Bobby," she breathed, "It's beautiful."

Iceman dared to look hopeful. "You like it? Really?" He took a step closer to the smaller girl, catching her as she flung herself into his arms, the ring cupped in one of her hands. She stood with one arm around his waist and the other outstretched, admiring her new piece of jewelry. "Jean helped me," Bobby admitted, "But I thought this one was perfect."

Kitty's expression was curious again as she glanced up at him. "How long have you had this?"

"Since before your birthday. I wanted to propose then, but I chickened out. Just like I did every other time I thought about popping the question. That's what I was talking to my dad about. I was trying to get ideas. I wanted it to be memorable and perfect."

She smirked. "What, did you think I'd say no?" When he didn't say anything, her smirk vanished. She squeezed him tighter. "Oh, Bobby." Her voice was a whisper.

The intertwined couple stood there in their room in complete silence for a few minutes. "Yes," Kitty announced finally. She stepped out of Bobby's embrace, slipping the engagement ring onto her left hand ring finger. "What do you think?" The brunette held up her hand so Bobby could look.

He frowned. "So that's it? I don't even get to ask? You just get to say yes? In the middle of the night wearing your pajamas, no less."

Kitty took on what he recognized to be her no nonsense expression. "It wouldn't be a surprise anyway now that I've seen it. The next time we do something special, I would have known right away. Now you don't have to stress over preparing a romantic night. And I _want_ to marry you, Bobby. I really do. We're good for each other."

She stood on her tiptoes, hooking her arms around his neck. "Yes," she murmured in his ear. "Yes."


	4. Bizarre

**Memories**

**Prompt:**_ Bizarre_

**Timeframe: **_Post Season 1._

He should have been a lot happier than he was.

He had a great life. He had a job and a roof over his head and a group of loyal friends. He was married to a beautiful woman who he loved. That same woman happened to be expecting their first baby.

And the baby – babies, Kitty was actually pregnant with twins – were exactly the reason he should have been turning cartwheels in the living room. And yet he was not.

It wasn't that Bobby didn't want his children. He had always kind of pictured himself being a father one day. And if there was one thing he knew, it was that he loved Kitty. So what was the problem?

Iceman wasn't sure he was ready for the responsibility of one child, let alone two. Wanting a child and being ready for a child were two very different things as far as Bobby was concerned.

The blond man looked over at his wife. She was seated beside him, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of the comfortable couch. One hand rested on her sizable belly, rubbing circles absentmindedly. As he looked at her, her face lit up in delight.

Bobby recognized this look. It meant one or both of the babies was kicking. He had felt the tiny vibrations dozens of times over the past weeks, but that did not stop his wife from leaning over and placing his hands where the kicks were.

Kitty continued to grin, and Bobby forced himself to smile back. "This is so exciting," she chirped. The brunette woman shifted, tucking her feet under her and moving closer to Bobby. Shadowcat rested her head on his shoulder.

That was another bizarre aspect of Kitty's pregnancy. While her spunk had been one of the qualities that had initially attracted him to her, that had completely vanished. Kitty was on a hormonal roller coaster. She could go from full on sobbing to furious to being so joyous that Bobby wondered if she was the same Kitty ha had married. As if women weren't complicated enough to figure out when they _weren't_ pregnant.

"Bobby?" the brunette asked, "What's wrong?"

He swallowed hard. He knew Kitty was only concerned about his lack of noticeable elation. She probably expected him to be calling everyone they knew to tell them about the babies.

But how was he supposed to tell Kitty, his beautiful, smart brave wife about the doubts he was having? Due to her current out of control hormones, she'd undoubtedly go into a murderous rampage. Or, in an even worse case scenario, she'd start to cry. Either way it looked like he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Bobby?" Kitty repeated. There was a tremble in her voice, and he knew the waterworks were coming. "Why aren't you as happy as I am? Don't you want the babies?" Kitty's small frame began to shake as the sobs slowly built up.

Iceman reached for his wife, wanting to comfort her, but Kitty shoved him away. "You don't want the babies. You're going to leave me. You d-don't love me a-anymore. I-I'm going to b-be a s-single mother!"

She was full on sobbing now, big alligator tears splashing down her face. Bobby knew from experience that there was nothing he could do but ride it out. It was going to get worse before it got better.

"You probably think I'm fat, too," Kitty accused her husband, her eyes narrowed to mere slits. Her hands cradled her bump possessively.

"Done yet?" Bobby asked. "First of all, I don't think you're fat. You look healthy."

Kitty burst into tears again. "But I _am_ fat. I'm huge. I'm a mountain." She buried her face in her hands. This time when Bobby reached for her, she did not move away.

The blond mutant rubbed his wife's back as she sobbed. "Shh," he soothed, "I know. You can't help it that you feel all these things at once."

Shadowcat hiccupped. "I don't blame you for not wanting the babies or me. I'm such a mess. I'm completely irrational."

"I never said that I didn't want our children. I definitely never said that I don't want you. I _love_ you, and I love those babies. I just…I don't know if I can be a good dad to one kid, let alone two. It's all about to change, Kit. Nothing's ever going to be the same."

Kitty looked at him with wide eyes. "But I think you're going to be a great dad. Kids love you." She moved closer to him, wiping her face.

He looked kind of proud. "Really? You think I'm going to be a good father?" She nodded, a smile finding its way to her face.

"Rachel adores you, and you're going to be a natural when it comes to being a parent. On the other hand, I am a crazy, hormonal mess. They're going to hate me. What kid wants a weird mom?"

Bobby shook his head. "All things considered, I think they're going to get used to bizarre very quickly."


	5. I'll Miss You

**Memories**

**Prompt:**_ I'll Miss You_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1._

**A/N:**_ So Bobby kind of came out pathetic in this. Hmm… I really don't think he is pathetic, just that he loves Kitty so much that it kills him that she's got another man in her life._

Dear Kitty,

It's been a week since we broke up, but it seems like much longer. Thanks for avoiding me; that makes it better. Except it doesn't.

I miss you.

Love,

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

You're seeing someone, aren't you? You're avoiding me more than usual, and I can hear you talking to someone on the phone at night. You don't have to hide it from me. It's good that you feel able to move on.

Too bad I can't.

Love,

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

It's Piotr. Of course it's Piotr. It's always been Piotr and it always will be. I remember when you first came here and saw his paintings and got to know him. You used to get so nervous around him.

Did you ever feel like that with me?

Love,

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

It would be easier for me if you dated someone who treated you like dirt. Then I could go charging in and make you see how I feel about you. I still feel the same way that I always have. I always will.

What did I do wrong?

Love,

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

He asked me if it was OK to ask you to marry him. How long have you been with him, six months? I was with you for a year and a half. I wanted to ask you to marry me every day but I was so afraid.

I wish I hadn't been.

Love,

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

You said yes. I thought you would. Good for you. He treats you like the princess you are.

Does he love you like I love you?

Love,

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

Please don't go through with it. Please. Break off the engagement and come back to me.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

Love,

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

You invited me. I didn't think you would.

Did you think I'd want to watch you become another man's wife?

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

I found your shirt under my bed today. It was like losing you all over again, I swear. I thought about giving it back, but I kept it. Reminds me of better times and all.

Can I have my heart back?

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

You looked perfect. Sorry I didn't stay for the reception. If I had, I would have done something I'd regret, and you'd hate me forever.

Did you even notice that I left?

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

I got a job. It sucks. It's at home in Long Island, close to my parents. My mom's really happy. She wants me to stay there until I find a place I can afford. I think I will.

I can't stand seeing you with him.

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

Do you remember when Rachel was born? I watched you hold her and I just knew one day you'd be the world's best mother.

Only I thought you'd be _our_babies' mother, not that they'd be yours and his.

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

She looks like you. There's no Piotr in her at all. I don't know if that makes it better or worse.

I don't know if I can do this living thing anymore.

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

Today Lorna showed up at my parents' house. My mom was so happy that someone wanted to see me that she didn't even make a fuss over Lorna's hair. Lorna told me how lonely she feels. Then she kissed me.

She doesn't know what lonely is.

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

I moved out. I have a tiny little apartment and I hate it and I wish you were here.

Can we go back to when things were good?

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

My boss wants me to take a leave of absence. He thinks I might be on the verge of some kind of breakdown. How about that? I'm 26 years old and possibly unstable. Has it really been two years since I've held you?

You're all I can think about.

Bobby

* * *

Dear Kitty,

My parents came over today. They gave me a plane ticket. They want me to see what else is out there. They say I've spend enough of my life pining for you.

I'm a coward. I was a coward when we were together for not asking you to marry me, and I'm a coward now. I've been writing you letters for over 2 years now and I haven't given you a single one. Guess I can't handle the thought of you knowing how pathetic I really am.

Take care of Grace. You're the best mom to her.

Love,

Bobby


	6. Pink Carnation

**Memories**

**Prompt:** _Pink Carnations (I'll Never Forget You)_

**Timeframe: **_Post Season 1._

This mission has been a disaster, Kitty thinks as she manages to stumble from the burning factory. She makes her way to where her teammates are standing, most of them coughing. Kitty takes in the burned uniforms and singed hair as the ever-responsible Jean begins to take a head count.

Kitty knows something is terribly wrong even before Jean finishes. There are two missing from their number. "I'm going in!" she yells over her shoulder as she races back into the building. Voices shout at her to get back, to let it go, but she doesn't. She knows this is her duty, what she was born to do.

The missing members of their team are together, just inches apart. Their faces are smudged with soot, but at the moment this is the least of their problems. The debris that has fallen onto her comrades' bodies is light, easy enough to move. Thankfully none of it seems to be burning, or he reentrance would have been useless and her teammates' lives over.

Shadowcat swallows hard as she looks at them. From the thunderous crackling noises echoing in her ears, she guesses if she's rescuing anyone today it better be now because the structure is going to collapse at ant second. But how is she supposed to choose one to save? One means the world to her, and the other means the world to the first.

Ages ago, she made a promise, one that reminds her what she must do. But now...she's not so sure she can keep the promise. She can't walk away. She can't just leave him.

Jean's voice echoes in her head. _'The building is gone, Kitty. You need to get out of there while you can.'_

No time left to consider her options. Shadowcat bends, scooping up her teammate. She manages to escape the factory for a second time, her rescued teammate cradled in her arms. Immediately, the assembled team rushes to her. Beast plucks Kitty's burden from her grasp, making a break for the jet. The others follow.

A hand rests on her shoulder. "You did good, half-pint," Logan's gravelly voice announces. "Now go get in the jet."

"I can't-" Shadowcat begins. "I can't leave knowing-"

She sees black, her body slumping forward. Logan catches her, pulling her up princess style. A flash of regret crosses Jean's face as she watches Logan carry Kitty onto the Blackbird. As the engine starts, the redheaded mutant says a silent good-bye to her fallen teammate. The X-Men go home.

0o0o0o0

Kitty wakes up in her bed feeling awful for reasons she can't remember. As she waits for realization to dawn on her, she notices someone has put her pajamas on for her. Shadowcat connects this detail to a meaning: she's been kept asleep for a reason.

_Bobby_.

The name brings back memories: a mission gone wrong, smoke thick in the air around her, the smell of it clogging her nostrils…and Bobby and Lorna lying in the factory, close to death. An ultimatum hanging over her head…

She screams.

0o0o0o0

When Bobby wakes up, he knows he's been out for awhile. He feels a bit disoriented as he struggles to sit up. He manages, and he sees Hank and Jean exchange a look. He knows it is them who have taken care of him.

A nagging feeling pesters him. Iceman glances around the med bay. In addition to Hank and Jean, he sees Logan, Remy, and Rogue. In the very back, by the door, Kitty lurks. It looks like she's hoping he won't spot her. Bobby realizes he hasn't spent much time with his friend lately, and makes a note to do something with her, just the two of them. Like it used to be.

Finally, he's able to voice what's bothering him. "Where's Lorna?"

Jean perches on the edge of the bed, her face conveying deep sympathy. Before she can even begin to explain what has happened, Bobby shakes his head furiously. "No," he says firmly. "Not Lorna. She's so young. She's only twenty years old; she can't just be gone…"

He sees Kitty move to the door in a fashion that she obviously thinks is unnoticeable. But he sees it, alright, and he's not going to let her slink away. "Kitty."

The aforementioned girl freezes in place and the others file out. Jean gives Kitty's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she steps out with the others and closes the door behind her. Kitty slowly wheels around to face him.

"You promised."

His voice is quiet, but the accusation hangs in the air. The tension is thick. Kitty ducks her head, shamed. She mumbles something unintelligible, raises a shaking hand to her face. She wipes her eyes. Then he hears Kitty inhale deeply and she straightens her petite form.

"I couldn't, Bobby. I couldn't let you die." The female mutant takes a few steps toward her oldest friend, reaches for him. Bobby jerks away.

"I _trusted_ you," Bobby snarls. "I love her, Kitty, and the only favor I ever asked from you was to keep her safe. You _promised_."

She is silent, unwilling to look at him. Iceman watches tears fall down the brunette's face unchecked. "I'm sorry," Kitty chokes out, and she leaves him in his grief.

0o0o0o0

Neither Kitty nor Bobby attends Lorna Dane's funeral. Kitty knows Bobby wouldn't have wanted her there.

Jean keeps Bobby knocked out in the med bay. He's not really healed yet, and for him to be allowed out of his bed is out of the question. As Jean slips out of the med bay, Kitty comes in to take her place.

"I only want to sit with him for a few minutes," the short brunette explains in a rush. Jean puts a hand on Kitty's shoulder. Her eyes tell Kitty she understands, and she leaves in silence.

Kitty perches on the edge of Bobby's bed. She pretends he's only sleeping, that he's not being kept here because his girlfriend's funeral is occurring at this very moment. This makes it all seem a little better. He is merely asleep. He doesn't hate her for breaking her promise.

"I love you," Kitty tells her best friend. It is something she's never had the guts to say to his face, but that doesn't make it any less true. She's loved Bobby Drake for years and knows she always will. He can't stay angry with her forever, Kitty thinks. Someday he'll speak to her again.

The female mutant lets out a sigh, gives Bobby a peck on the cheek, and slips out again.

0o0o0o0

The gathering after the funeral is a quiet one. She doesn't go to that, either. Most of her teammates have told her Lorna's death was not her fault, but to Kitty, the green-haired girl's blood is on her hands. Bobby hates her, has a broken heart because of her. And that is what matters.

Now that the funeral has moved inside, Kitty makes her way out. She owes Lorna her respects, and she intends to pay them.

Kitty places a single pink carnation from Ororo's garden on top of the freshly turned earth. "I'm sorry. But I couldn't leave him. You understand, don't you? You know how special Bobby is.

"I wish it hadn't been like this. I hate anything that hurts Bobby. I'm sorry that I hesitated, that I didn't work fast enough to get you both out. This is all my fault.

"I'm glad he had you in his life, Lorna. You made him happy when I couldn't. I'll never forget you."


	7. Zinnia

**Memories **

**Prompt: **_Zinnia (Thoughts of Friends_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1. Sequel to Pink Carnation_

Jean finally grows tired of his begging and lets him in to see Kitty. He clutches the zinnias Ororo has given him to give to Kitty. The stems freeze over at the tips and he angers at himself. _'Control,'_ Bobby grumbles mentally. _'Control yourself.'_

He opens the door to the med bay to see Kitty asleep in her hospital bed. She looks frail against the crisp white sheets. He squeezes his blue-green eyes shut, the image of a far too delicate Kitty Pryde tattooed to his eyelids. It is a disturbing image. She had known she was too sick to go out, but her stubborn streak had kicked in and a reluctant Scott had allowed her to suit up.

And now her condition is worse.

Iceman takes a seat at Kitty's bedside. He sets the flowers on the nightstand and takes her hand in both of his own cool ones. "_Kit_," he whispers.

Even after the disastrous past year, his heart still breaks to see her so helpless. He still cares about her.

Kitty stirs in her bed and opens her big blue eyes. "Bobby." She gives him a smile, a smile he does not deserve after the way he has treated her. The smile shatters what remnants of a heart he has left. It makes Bobby want to throw himself into her arms and beg for forgiveness. "I hear you're quite the hero," Kitty murmurs.

"I owed you one, after last year." His voice is stiff. He doesn't sound like himself.

"Oh, Bobby. You don't owe me anything." Her hand gives one of his a gentle squeeze, and he knows she's not mad at him. She should be mad, he thinks. He has completely ignored her for the past year, and he's seen the sting of rejection in her eyes too many times to count. She shouldn't be mad. She should be livid.

"Yes, I did," Bobby insists. "I owed you."

Kitty lets the comment slide. She notices the flowers Bobby has placed on the table. "Pretty. What's the occasion?" She has a curious look on her face that he recognizes. It's nice to have something to count on, Bobby muses. Kitty hasn't changed.

He attempts a smile. "It's a peace offering. Storm told me they mean you're thinking about friends. If…if we are still friends, I mean." Bobby ducks his head, shame staining his face.

"I'd like to be. I thought you didn't like me anymore. Because of Lorna." Kitty lets out a gasp as soon as the words are out of her mouth. "Bobby, I am so, so sorry," she says in a rush. "Really I am. I should have known not to mention it. You know it's not like that." Her expression is panicked.

Bobby takes his hands out of Kitty's grasp and cups her face. "It is _not_ your fault, Kitty. And I'm sorry I ever blamed you. Jean told me how you wanted to go back. But you could have died if you had. I…I couldn't handle it if I lost both of you."

"Lorna loved you, Bobby. I know she did."

"And I loved her. I always will. But pushing you away was wrong, and I'm sorry. Can we please be friends again? I've missed you." It's the truth. He has missed Kitty, missed the solid warmth she has always provided him with, missed the easy smile that frequently graces her face.

"I've missed you too," she murmurs. Then she yawns. He feels guilt at keeping her from her rest.

Bobby smiles again. "Go back to sleep. Jean will kill me if she finds out I woke you up. She says you need your rest."

Kitty settles down amongst her pillows once more. "Dr. Drake. Who would have thought?" She laughs, and he knows she's only teasing. "Will you stay with me?"

He nods. "Of course."

Shadowcat falls asleep almost instantly. Bobby sighs and brushes hair out of her face. "Kit," he whispers, "I'm so glad we are still friends."


	8. Wonderland

**Memories**

**Prompt:** _Wonderland_

**Timeframe: **_Pre Season 1_

It was finally over. The end of semester finals were finished and as Bobby walked through the halls of the Xavier Institute, he could feel his friends' excitement. Many of the young mutants were going home for Christmas, and everyone was full of the joy reserved purely for the holidays.

Bobby found Kitty sitting on the steps in front of the school. The petite brunette was bundled up in a white pea coat and a matching scarf. He noticed a pair of pink gloves on her hands as well. As Bobby joined her he gave her a gentle nudge. "Kit Kat." He grinned.

"Not in the mood," Kitty grumbled. She propped her chin in her hand, starting at the snow-covered institute with a glum expression. Bobby's grin vanished. The blond mutant scooted closer.

"You aren't going home for Christmas?" That was the best way to start, he thought. Kitty had only been at the school since the start of the fall term and while the two were friends, he didn't know her as well as he wanted to. Bobby could tell something was bothering her and he hoped that Kitty trusted him enough to open up.

Finally, Kitty shook her head. "I'm Jewish," she explained. "And Hanukkah is over."

"I know." Kitty's expression grew slightly curious. "I'm half Jewish on my mom's side," Bobby added. "But we always celebrated both. I liked it. Twice as many presents."

She laughed softly. _'So far, so good,'_ Bobby thought. "Is there another reason, Kitty?" he asked. "I mean, you could still go home, right?"

Kitty let out a sigh. "We can't really afford it. My parents have already made arrangements to see me for my birthday in February, so for me to come home for a few days to just turn around and go back doesn't really make sense." She said this very matter-of-factly.

"I guess it doesn't," Bobby agreed. "There's always a couple of people who stay for the holidays. Some don't have any family to go home to, and others have family who don't want them."

Shadowcat turned to look at him. "What about you? Are you staying?" Her voice was quiet; Bobby could tell she didn't want to sound like she was prying into his business.

Iceman nodded. "My parents are going to my aunt's house in Connecticut. That's way too long of a drive with just my parents for my tastes."

She accepted this explanation. Kitty looked like she had another question to ask, but she didn't ask it. She did, however, put her hand on top of his.

0o0o0o0

He barged into her room around ten a.m. on Christmas morning. "Bundle up," Bobby instructed her. Kitty looked up from her laptop with a very annoyed expression on her face. "Come on. It's snowing," the blond mutant informed her.

"What if I don't want to go outside?" Kitty questioned her friend. "Not everyone likes the cold, you know."

Bobby plopped down on the end of Kitty's bed. "It's _snowing_," Iceman repeated. "And you can't just sit up here all day. I know you want to be home, but you should make the best of what you've got, right?"

Kitty looked less than convinced. "I'm fine. I promise. You go have fun in the snow."

Bobby arranged his features into a look of mock seriousness. "Everyone is downstairs socializing. Even Rogue, who is 'Bah, humbug' every other day of the year." Kitty gave him a blank stare. "It's a Christmas joke. But seriously, come play in the snow with me. You haven't experienced a Xavier winter yet, and I refuse to leave you alone until you agree."

It got Kitty to laugh. "Fine. I give up." She turned her computer off and unfolded herself from her bed before crossing to her closet. The petite brunette wrapped herself in the same white coat and scarf she had worn on the last day of school, grabbing her gloves out of the coat pocket. She scooped up a pair of boots before nodding at Bobby to signal that they could leave. "So where's your jacket?" Shadowcat asked as the two made their way through the building.

"There's a reason they call me Iceman," he said. "The cold doesn't bother me."

"Makes about as much sense as anything else," Kitty mused thoughtfully as she followed Bobby out to the snow-covered grounds. Bobby waited as Kitty pulled her snow boots on and tugged her gloves over her hands. As soon as she was done, the blond mutant pulled her to her feet.

He moved pretty fast when he wanted to, leaving Kitty to keep up the best she could. Despite the chill in the air, she was warm in her snow gear as she tried to keep pace with Bobby. Finally, he stopped short, causing Kitty to fall against him. He steadied her. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

Kitty nodded. "Why are we way out here?" She could only see a vague outline of the school from their position.

Bobby's face stretched into a mischievous grin. "We can't have a snowball fight too close to the mansion. The others tend to get annoyed when stray snowballs hit the windows."

The brunette teenager shook her head. "You didn't say anything about a snowball fight. I'm going back inside." Kitty turned and began to stomp through the snow towards the school, which promised peace and quiet up in her room, and maybe a cup of hot chocolate. She had only taken about ten steps when something cold and hard slammed into her back. Shadowcat let out a shriek.

Iceman decided that looking innocent was his best bet. "I have no idea what happened, Kitty. My hand must have slipped," Bobby informed his teammate as she made her way towards him. Kitty did not buy his innocent act. When she drew level with him, he tried a different tactic. "Did I ever mention you look adorable when you're angry?"

"You aren't going to think that when I get finished with you," Kitty growled, giving her taller friend a hard shove. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with, Bobby Drake." The petite X-Man gave him her best menacing look as she scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a hard ball. Kitty took careful aim at her friend before firing the snowball. It hit Bobby square in the chest.

To Kitty's extreme annoyance, all Iceman did was laugh. "It is _so_ on," Kitty muttered to herself. When Bobby pelted her with another snowball, the battle officially commenced.

0o0o0o0

Jean brought the two teenagers lunch around noon. The pair of friends called a truce and perched on the steps to eat. When they had finished, neither mutant seemed in a hurry to continue their war. "So did you talk to your parents today?" she asked quietly.

He let out a sign. "Yeah. They made it to Connecticut in one piece. They said everyone wished I had decided to come." There was a bitterness in Bobby's voice that was not normally present, and Kitty wondered if he wasn't telling her the whole truth. But if there was one thing she had learned over the past few months, it was not to ask too many questions about peoples' families.

She merely nodded. "Well…I'm glad you didn't go see your family. If you had, I would probably still be up in my room…so thanks." Kitty leaned over and put her head on Bobby's shoulder, a smile gracing her face. Bobby couldn't deny that it felt nice, sitting there with Kitty, and he put his arm around her.

0o0o0o0

After the teenagers got tired of sitting, Kitty suggested building a snowman. As they worked, they exchanged information about their previous lives. They were both only children and had similar tastes in music. The afternoon wore on, leaving the two much better acquainted than they had been before. Sure, they were teammates and classmates and had eaten lunch together before, but the relationship was purely casual. He called her Kit Kat, and she made jokes about what she deemed his "transparency."

But now he felt like he knew her. And he really, really liked her.

The snow started to pick up again by late afternoon, and Hank came to collect the youngest X-Men. He scolded Bobby for keeping Kitty out in the cold for so long. Bobby, ever the class clown, made faced behind the furry mutant's back. Kitty had to press her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Beast brought the teens blankets and mugs of hot cocoa and settled them in by the fire. "Stay here and warm up. I won't have the two of you catching cold." Then he smiled. "That's a very nice snowman, by the way." The blue mutant patted Iceman and Shadowcat on the tops of their heads before leaving them alone.

Kitty snuggled into her blanket and sipped her hot chocolate. "That was fun. Thanks again." Bobby only nodded in response, and Kitty wondered what her blond friend was thinking about. After the day they had spent together, she hoped he could feel life he could trust her with his secrets. Maybe she should open up first.

She spoke again. "Bobby?" Iceman's head snapped up at the sound of his name, and he locked his gaze with hers. She knew he had his full attention. "Remember when you asked me why I wasn't going to go home for the holidays? I told you my family couldn't afford it…that's not the whole truth."

He looked interested in hearing more, and he moved closer. Like Kitty had on the last day of school, Bobby placed a cool hand on top of Kitty's warm one. "You can tell me," he coaxed gently.

"My parents have been having problems lately. It started last spring when my dad forgot their anniversary. After they found out about my powers, it only got worse. They start fights with each other over nothing. I did get invited home, but I thought if I stayed here, they might use the opportunity to fix what's wrong between them."

He gave her a knowing look. "So you think it's your fault. I bet if you told your parents that, they'd tell you it's not true."

Kitty smiled a tiny smile. "You're right. They would tell me that. But I can't help but think it anyway." She finished the last dregs of her hot chocolate. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long have you been at Xavier's?"

Iceman answered promptly. "Five years."

Kitty bobbed her head, choosing her next words carefully. "How many Christmases have you spent here?: She hoped Bobby wouldn't find her question too offensive or too personal.

"Counting today? Four."

Without thinking, Shadowcat reached for him and hugged him tight. "Bobby, _I_ want you."

Ordinarily the teenage boy would have made a very suggestive joke about Kitty's words. But this was not the time. He returned the smaller girl's embrace. The issues they had with their families did not matter. What was important was that they were together.


	9. Positive

**Memories **

**Prompt: **_Positive_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1_

**A/N:**_ Just a quick little oneshot, written while in between classes. All dialogue. I hope this is as funny as it was in my head._

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"For the one hundredth time, yes."

"We totally don't have to."

"I want to."

"You don't have to try to impress me or anything. In fact, it would impress me more if you changed your mind right now before this goes any further."

"If I was worried about impressing my boyfriend, would I be with you?"

"Gee sweetheart, I love you too."

"I know. And that's why I want to do this."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Bobby."

"Kitty."

"Cute."

"I try."

"Stop being such a baby. Are we going to do this or what?"

"I just want to make sure it's what you want. I mean, it's your first time and all."

"…"

""OK, you don't have to look at me like that. It's _our_ first time."

"I'm one hundred percent positive."

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to do this?"

"Bobby, please. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"…I'm sorry. Was there a point in there?"

"Please? For me?"

"It might not be any good."

"It might be the best thing we've ever done together. And it'll only make us closer as a couple."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Bobby."

"OK."

"…unlock the car doors, Bobby."

"I just think we may be rushing things."

"Be positive. It'll be fine. I'll be right there with you."

"OK. You win."

"Good. Now get ready to go in."

"Better?"

"Yes. Can we do this now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a movie instead?"

"Bobby!"

"I just don't get why you want to meet my parents so badly."


	10. Blind Date

**Memories**

**Prompt:**_ Blind Date_

**Timeframe: **_No spoiler warnings here. An AU where they are college students and there are no mutants._

Kitty Pryde grinned as she made her way across campus. She was on her way to meet Bobby for their long standing coffee date. They'd been getting coffee on Thursday afternoons since the beginning of their friendship.

The petite brunette pushed open the doors of the Student Center. She located Bobby after a quick scan of the room. He was waiting with two coffees and it made Kitty smile to herself. He'd always been thoughtful like that.

"Oh Bobby," Kitty greeted in a sing song voice as she drew closer to the table he sat at. The blond boy looked up at his friend with an alarmed expression on his face. He let out a soft groan. Confused by her friend's reaction, Kitty frowned as she sank into the armchair opposite Bobby's. "What?"

"I know that look," Bobby muttered darkly. "That's your 'I'm going to meddle in Bobby's love life' look."

"It is not," Kitty replied with a hint of indignation. Bobby arched an eyebrow skeptically but said nothing. Kitty took a long sip of her drink before continuing. "I don't meddle. I _help_."

Bobby shook his head. "I don't want to be set up. Every time I go on a blind date with someone you know it ends up in disaster. I'm not letting you do that to me again." He folded his arms across his chest as if to solidify his refusal.

The brunette teenager was not nearly ready to give up. "She's really nice. And she thinks you're cute. She specifically asked me to introduce the two of you."

"Kit, I don't care if she thinks I'm better looking than Ryan Reynolds. I don't want to be set up again."

"OK, first of all, no one is better looking than Ryan Reynolds." Bobby scoffed, rolling his eyes. Kitty regarded him for a moment. "You're more of a Shawn Ashmore." Bobby thought about this for a minute before nodding in agreement. Kitty pressed on. "Megan's really nice, Bobby. And she's totally normal. I've lived with her for three months and she hasn't done anything insane."

The blond boy looked suspicious. "What do you mean by living with her?"

"She's my roommate," Kitty answered. "You know, the redhead? She passed us in the halls a few times. She always has a stack of books as big as me with her."

Bobby nodded. "I know who you're talking about. But do you remember the last time you set me up with your roommate?"

Kitty had the decency to look embarrassed. "OK, in retrospect, I should have warned you about Marie's 'no touching' rule. It was three years ago. Can we please just move on?"

"No, we can't," Bobby replied. "Not as long as you keep trying to fix me up with your friends."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that Lorna Dane was clingy and possessive? Or that Jubilation Lee–"

The blond boy held up a hand. "I'd really like to stop talking about this now. How are your classes?"

But Kitty was not one for being brushed off. "Come on Bobby. One little date. For me. And if it doesn't work out, I swear I will never try to set you up ever again." Kitty's eyes looked hopeful and Bobby knew he was defeated.

He let out another groan. "OK, fine. I'll go on a date with your roommate. What have you told her about me?"

Kitty's pretty face split into a grin. Bobby felt himself smile back as Kitty launched into an explanation. "I told her that you're always good at cheering people up and that you make everyone laugh. I also told her how sweet you've always been."

The blond boy arched the same eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by 'sweet', Kitty? What did you tell her?"

"Well, Megan asked how old you were and I told her that you're a freshman like us but that you deferred admission for a year to help your mom take care of your dad after his heart attack. That's the definition of selflessness, Bobby. It's sweet."

Bobby shook his head. "I'm not gonna lie. I wish you hadn't told Megan so much."

A guilty expression settled over Kitty's face. "You're right. That was way too personal. I had no right. I'm sorry." Her shoulders slumped. "I only wanted to do something nice for you."

"It wasn't that it was too personal," Bobby responded. "It's just when you tell girls something like that about a guy, it tends to make them want to go out with him. Just don't tell anyone else, OK?"

Kitty furrowed her brow in confusion. "So you _don't _want anyone to know that you're a nice guy who cares about his family?"

"Not if you're going to tell someone you want to set me up with."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You're so weird sometimes, you know. Anyway, thanks for the coffee. I'm going to go tell Megan the good news." The brunette got up from her chair and bent to hug Bobby. As she started to exit the Student Center, she called over her shoulder. "You won't regret it!"

Bobby shook his head and mumbled to himself. "Something tells me I will."


	11. Sacrifice

**Memories **

**Prompt:** Sacrifice

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1_

Even though he was an adult, Bobby Drake still looked forward to Fridays. At exactly five o'clock, he turned off his computer and gathered his things. He loosened the tie that had been choking him all day, threw his jacket over his shoulder and turned off his office lights. He said a friendly, "Have a good weekend," to each coworker he passed, and finally, finally made his way outside.

The late afternoon sun was warm on Bobby's skin as he made his way to the parking garage where his car was located. The street was crowded with people who were getting off of work. As he walked, he swore he caught a quick glimpse of a dark-skinned man with an eye patch.

The blond man shook his head. It was not possible. There was no way Nick Fury was standing on a busy downtown street in Westchester waiting for him. It had been years now since he'd hung up his uniform and retired his code name. Now he was Robert L. Drake, CPA, husband of Kitty, and father of two.

"Robert," Nick Fury called in his deep voice. Bobby wheeled around. "Care for a cup of coffee? I have something to discuss with you."

"You know, I'd love to catch up with you, Nick. I really would. But I'm on my way home. Let's take a rain check." Bobby turned away again. He wanted very much to go home and forget this encounter had ever occurred.

He could hear Nick's heavy footsteps on the pavement behind him. Bobby debated turning around and freezing the other man in place. The blond mutant had made it to his car at last when Nick spoke again.

"It's in your best interest to talk to me, Bobby," the older man said. "I need you to do a job for me."

Bobby tried to look as menacing as he could. "I'm retired, Nick. Get someone else to do your dirty work." He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car door.

"I'm going to give you one last chance, Bobby. I can guarantee you if you don't do this job you will regret it."

The blond mutant shrugged carelessly, as if there wasn't a single thing in the world that Nick could threaten him with. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. Nick nodded. Bobby laughed and got in the car.

Nick tapped on the glass of the passenger side window. Feeling aggravated, Bobby rolled it down. "I'm really not interested."

"I think you will be once I tell you how easily I could deliver your children to the MRD."

Bobby felt his blood run cold. "OK," he said as calmly as he could. "Let's get that coffee you mentioned."

0o0o0o0

When he finally got home, he went straight to the backyard. The ice manipulator was quite relieved to see that the twins were safe and sound. Remy LeBeau was supervising the children as they played. The boys were kicking a ball around while his daughter, Cassie, tried to teach little Angela LeBeau how to cartwheel.

"Hey Dad!" Charlie called to him. The twins abandoned their activities and ran over to him. He grinned at his children before bending to hug them. Comforted by the fact that no one had come to take the twins away, Bobby said his hellos to the LeBeaus and made his way into the house.

He found Kitty and Marie sitting at the kitchen table, exchanging anecdotes about the kids. He grinned. Everything was completely fine. It was just a normal Friday evening in the Drake house.

He smiled at Marie before bending down to kiss his wife in greeting. When he pulled away, he could see the question in Kitty's eyes. However, she didn't ask it. "What do you say we order some pizzas for those rugrats?"

0o0o0o0

Throughout the evening, Bobby stayed uncharacteristically close to the twins. After dinner, Kitty put a movie on for the children and Bobby opted to watch it with them rather than join the other adults' poker game in the kitchen. Again, he could see the curiosity in his wife's expression, but she remained silent. She did give him a look that clearly said they would be talking later, and he knew it wouldn't be something to look forward to.

The movie the kids were watching was not made for anyone over ten. He didn't mind that part though. The kids were entertained by it. Bobby tried not to think that this might be the last time he ever heard his children's laughter.

When the movie ended, the LeBeaus came in to collect their kids. The Drakes said their good-byes to their guests and then Bobby turned to the twins. "Time for bed, guys. Go brush your teeth." The twins raced up the stairs to their bathroom, laughing as they tried to one-up each other. Bobby could feel Kitty's gaze on him. He decided to ignore her for the moment and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

He supervised the bed time routine. When the twins had finished changing into their pajamas, they came out to say goodnight. Kitty put Charlie to bed while Bobby took care of Cassie. The blond man pulled back the purple covers on his daughter's bed and watched her climb in. "Night, Dad," she said sleepily.

"Good night, Kitten. I love you." Bobby kissed his daughter's cheek before standing and crossing the room. Bobby pulled the door to Cassie's room closed behind him. Kitty was waiting for him in the hallway, arms folded over her chest.

"So…you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" she asked, stepping closer to him. Bobby looked away and Kitty's expression creased into a frown. "Come on, Bobby. You've been weird all night. The only reason I didn't ask earlier is because we had company and I wasn't sure if it was personal. But we're alone now, so spill."

Bobby sighed quietly before taking Kitty's small hand and towing her downstairs to the room they'd converted into their office. "I don't want the twins to hear," he explained as he settled into his desk chair. Kitty nodded, but her face was still expectant. The blond mutant sighed again. "I ran into Nick Fury this afternoon," he began.

His wife's blue-gray eyes narrowed. "People don't just run into Nick Fury by coincidence, Bobby. Especially people like us. What did he want?"

Bobby's expression turned grim. "HE wants me to do a job for him. And I told him I would. I know you're going to be angry at me for agreeing, but there's a good reason that I accepted."

The tiny brunette shook her head. "We're retired from the X-Men business. We agreed that we'd step down after we were married. And that was ten years ago, in case you don't remember." Kitty was practically shaking with anger.

If there was one things Bobby hated, it was seeing Kitty upset. He unfolded himself from his seat and stepped close to his wife. He pulled her in close. "I know what we agreed, Kit. But he said if I didn't help him out with this, he'd tell the MRD about the twins."

He watched the color drain from Kitty's face. "He said WHAT?" Kitty roared. "I'm going to kill him. How dare he use my children as pawns to get what he wants."

"Calm down, mama bear," Bobby soothed. "It's OK. I just have to do one little mission and it'll all go away."

"But they're just kids," she whispered.

"I know. And I'm willing to sacrifice myself for them if I have to."


	12. First Kiss

**Memories**

**Prompt:**_ First Kiss_

**Timeframe: **_Post Season 1_

**A/N:**_ The mission they are on is very similar to one in X-Men: Evolution. I do not own that, either._

She's pacing in her room.

She's been trying to distract herself all day, but nothing has worked. She's finally given up on the pointless time wasters and decided to confront all of the confusing thoughts she's been ignoring for months.

She thinks she's in love with Bobby.

Which is bad. Or so she tries to convince herself. Bobby is her closest friend and if they date their whole dynamic will change. It could change for the better, Kitty supposes, but she knows there is always a chance being more than friends will not work out.

This scenario is unacceptable to the petite mutant. The thought of not having Bobby in her life makes her almost overwhelmingly _sad_. And with her parents' recent divorce, the cynic in Kitty makes her believe that any relationship she enters will eventually lead down the same path.

But if there's anyone she's willing to try for, it's Bobby. He's always made her laugh until her sides hurt, and he's always given the best bear hugs Kitty's ever been on the receiving end of. He's always understood her so well. It sometimes feels like they are two halves of the same whole.

Kitty can't help but feel that Bobby is worth the risk.

With her decision made at long last, the petite girl aborts her pacing and collapses on her bed. She stares up at the canopy and ponders her next move. She's fairly certain that Bobby feels the same way she does; all the evidence points to this conclusion.

Kitty recalls how, years ago, Bobby would grow silent whenever Peter came up. She knows she gushed over the older boy with her girlfriends and Bobby always looked almost forlorn.

And then there is the situation of Lorna Dane. Kitty remembers watching the other girl try to get Bobby's attention. She remembers feeling anxious whenever she saw them together, fearing the green-haired girl would succeed. She remembers feeling more than a little jealous of the other girl's presence. But most of all, Kitty remembers the relief she felt when Bobby finally got through to Lorna.

Kitty has practically memorized what Bobby told her when she asked why he had turned Lorna down. He had simply said that Lorna, though she was a nice girl, was not what he was looking for. This was followed by what Kitty knows was a meaningful look, focused on her.

She idly muses that may have been a good time to act on her emotions. Then again, it had also been an opportunity for her friend to speak up. Kitty smiles to herself as she realizes she has to do everything herself or they'll never get anywhere.

The petite mutant rolls over onto her stomach, catching a glimpse of the digital clock on her nightstand. The day has slipped away from her with her preoccupations. The time registers with Kitty as she remembers she's supposed to be changing into her uniform.

She slips into her blue and yellow suit. She makes her way downstairs and sees that her teammates are heading out to be briefed and deployed. Kitty follows Ororo and Hank out to the Blackbird. The others are waiting. Bobby, late as always, is the last to arrive. He takes a spot next to Kitty and gives one of her pigtails a gentle tug.

She glances up at him, annoyed, but he grins and she can't be irritated. She rolls her eyes at him good-naturedly and his smile grows wider. She focuses on what Logan and Scott are saying and is surprised to learn that she's to be partnered with Bobby. He nudges her, smiling again, and she wonders how she's supposed to concentrate.

Bobby pesters Kitty throughout the flight. She mock glares at him, but her disdain only encourages the blond boy. He taps her shoulder for the umpteenth time. She turns to look at him again, ready to scold him, but then she realizes he's only trying to lighten the mood. Kitty manages a smile at his thoughtfulness.

The Blackbird lands and the team separates. Kitty studies the map of the building and the diagram of the circuit breaker they have been given and relays a strategy to Bobby. He agrees immediately with that easy grin and voices no thoughts on the subject. He's always trusted her instincts and now is no different.

Shadowcat gets them inside and checks the map again. She points them in the correct direction and they come to the door. Bobby reaches for her hand and they pass through the solid steel together.

Bobby opens the circuit breaker box. Kitty unfolds the diagram once more and shows him which wire to cut. The ice manipulator takes the wire cutters from his partner's hand and makes a snip in the cable.

Nothing happens.

Kitty lets out the breath that she hasn't realized she was holding until now. Bobby winks and twirls the wire cutters around on one finger before stowing them in his pocket.

Their orders were to join the others when their task is finished but Kitty makes no move towards the door. She remembers the promise she has made to herself. One way or another, she has to put herself out there. She has to take a leap of faith.

He's starting to look concerned now. He looks back at the door and gestures for them to move. Kitty holds up her hand in the universal sign for "pause". Bobby arches an eyebrow.

The petite brunette tells herself that now is as good a time as any.

She kisses him.

Kitty can tell he's a little shocked at first. But then he grips her shoulders and pulls her closer. He's kissing her back now. She's so glad that she decided to act.

They break apart eventually. Bobby is beaming down at her and Kitty returns it. They simultaneously realize they'll be misses if they don't rejoin the others soon. Bobby kisses her again, swiftly, and they exit the room hand in hand.

The only regret Kitty has is not doing it sooner.


	13. Anniversary

**Memories**

**Prompt:** _Anniversary_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1_

Kitty woke up feeling excited. She had been looking forward to today for weeks. The bright red ink on the calendar proudly proclaimed that today was her one year anniversary with her boyfriend Bobby.

She showered and dressed quickly before heading down to the ground floor of the mansion. She found several of her teammates in the process of having breakfast, with Bobby among them. Kitty smiled to herself before crossing the dining room to stand behind her blond boyfriend. She covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who."

It came as a surprise to Kitty when Bobby simply jerked his head way. "Hey," he muttered sullenly. Kitty frowned as she pulled out the chair next to Bobby's and plopped down. She put her hand on top of his chilly one.

"Is something wrong?" the brunette mutant asked her boyfriend. "You seem upset about something."

"I don't feel like talking," Iceman informed his companion. He scooted back from the table and gathered his breakfast dishes. "I have stuff to do. I'll see you later."

Kitty stared after him, confused by his actions. It was not like Bobby to act like this at all. The petite girl was unsure of whether she wanted to follow the older boy and give him a piece of her mine or allow him the space he wanted. Finally, Shadowcat decided to stay put. "Happy anniversary," she mumbled to herself.

0o0o0o0

Tildie sat in Kitty's desk chair, watching the older girl's flurry of activity. It was a habit of Kitty's to clean and organize whenever she was upset. Today's events of Bobby's bad attitude and their apparently forgotten anniversary were a prime example of this.

Kitty was glad to have someone to vent to. "…it's just _not_ like Bobby to talk to anyone like that, especially me," she told the younger mutant. Shadowcat moved her jewelry box off of her dresser and wiped a dust rag across the top of it. "And he seemed fine last night when I went in to say goodnight. But now he won't talk to me."

"You could always just walk into his room," Tildie pointed out. "It's not like you can be stopped."

The older girl looked conflicted. "I've thought about that a million times since this morning. I'd like to tell him he can forget about being my boyfriend if he's going to be a jerk, but at the same time I can't help but think I should just let him work out whatever's bugging him. And then I'll let him grovel." Kitty placed the jewelry box back in its spot, absentmindedly straightening it. "I don't know what to do."

Tildie propped her chin in her hand, looking thoughtful. "Could he be mad about something? Do you think you said something that he took the wrong way?"

Kitty shook her head. "I don't think so."

A voice spoke up from the doorway. "Ah don't think it's anything you did, Kitty," Rogue announced as she stepped into the other girl's bedroom. "Bobby's probably just got something else on his mind. Don't you have finals coming up at school? He's probably just worried about his grades."

Rogue's thoughts seemed logical enough to Shadowcat. "He did mention that he felt a little behind," Kitty mused. "But that's still not an excuse."

"Don't be mad, Kitty," Tildie pleaded. "You and Bobby are like, the perfect couple. You _can't_ break up."

The older girl didn't reply. She moved some knick knacks off of her bookshelf and began to dust that as well. She then concentrated on putting each item back in its rightful place, still not speaking. Tildie looked worried about her older friend.

Rogue spoke up again. "Ah think you need something to take your mind off Bobby, Kitty. He's one of my best friends, but if he makes you feel this upset for no reason he's not worth it. Ah think you should go out tonight. Ah'll even go with you."

Kitty looked over at the energy absorber, surprised. "You want to go out? You never do that. And when you do, it's always with Remy."

"Isn't that what friends are for? Ah'm not saying you should go hook up with a random guy, but Ah think you could definitely show Bobby what he's got to lose." Kitty looked like a small smile was starting to form on her face. Rogue knew her job was done. "Why don't you finish cleaning your room and do whatever else you want to do and we'll leave around seven."

The younger mutant finally nodded. "You're right, Rogue. I _do_ need something to take my mind off of him. A girls' night out is just what the doctor ordered." Kitty's face split into a grin as she crossed her bedroom to her closet. "I was going to wear this to wherever I went with Bobby tonight, but now it doesn't look like that's happening." The petite brunette held up what could only be defined as a little black dress.

"It's perfect."

0o0o0o0

Kitty gave herself a final look over in her full length mirror. The dress fit perfectly and fell just to her knees. Her shoulder length hair was loose and she wore only a hint of makeup. The brunette girl was very pleased with her handiwork. She was ready to go when her cell phone started to ring.

The caller ID told Shadowcat just who wanted to talk to her. She couldn't help but feel annoyed at the name, but she answered the telephone anyway. "Oh, hi Bobby. I didn't realize you were talking to me again." The girl knew just how venomous she sounded, but she didn't care.

"I know I deserved that," Bobby began quietly. "But I hope you aren't _too_ mad at me. I need a really big favor."

"You have a lot of nerve to ask me for a favor after the way you spoke to me this morning and ignored me the rest of the day," Kitty spat. "Besides, I made plans. Rogue and I are having a girls' night out."

He sounded apologetic. "I know I'm in trouble with you for earlier. I'm prepared to make it up to you. But in the meantime, I really need that favor. My car got a flat tire out in the middle of nowhere. Can you come pick me up?"

Kitty let out a sigh. "I guess if I have to I can. But you are so going to get an earful from me. I'll be there soon."

Bobby told his girlfriend exactly where he would be waiting for her and thanked her before hanging up. Kitty gathered up her purse before leaving her room to find Rogue and cancel their plans for the evening. The younger girl noticed that despite the fact that Rogue had suggested going out in the first place, she didn't seem too bothered by Kitty's last minute cancel.

Kitty got into her car and turned the radio up. As she drove through the grounds towards the city, she mentally practiced the speech she was planning on giving Bobby. Shadowcat had nearly perfected the words about half an hour into her drive when she noticed something strange.

The trees lining the side of the quiet highway had been decorated with paper lanterns. A little further on, Bobby's car was parked. Kitty pulled over behind him and got out to inspect. There was not a single flat tire anywhere on the vehicle.

And then she saw Bobby standing among the trees with a familiar grin on his face. He was dressed up in a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks that actually looked as if they had been ironed fairly recently.

It all fell into place for Shadowcat at that moment. Being careful of her slightly heeled sandals, she made her way down to where Bobby stood and flung herself into his arms. "Happy anniversary, Kit," he said into her hair.

"I thought you had forgotten," Kitty admitted. "I had an angry speech worked out and everything." Bobby laughed and despite it all, she grinned back at the taller boy before pulling him down to kiss him.

When they parted, Bobby spoke up. "I know what I did was kind of underhanded, but I really wanted to surprise you. I caught you off guard with this, didn't I?" The blond boy looked awfully proud of himself.

"You did," Kitty replied. "Congratulations, you pulled over the wool over my eyes," she said dryly, but the sparkle in her blue-gray eyes told Iceman she was only teasing. "I do have a question though. How did you know I'd be dressed up when I got here?"

His answer was simple. "Rogue. She was one of the people who helped me plan all of this. And now, Miss Pryde, let's turn our attention to the picnic your loving boyfriend packed for you."

Kitty laughed as she folded herself onto the blanket Bobby had laid out for them to sit on. "Of course you're thinking about food."

The brunette looked around as Bobby fixed their plates. "This really is perfect," Kitty announced. She rewarded Bobby with another kiss. "Thank you."

"Just wait til you see what I have in mind for next year…"


	14. Sick Day

**Memories**

**Prompt: **_Sick Day_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1_

**A/N:** _Inspired by a scene from "How I Met Your Mother" in which Ted kisses Robin while she's sick._

Bobby Drake picked up a tray from the counter in the kitchen. He slung the bag from the store over one shoulder and carefully walked up the staircase towards Kitty's room. Luckily, the door was open and he was able to walk in without having to set his stuff down.

Kitty Pryde was sitting up in her bed. She looked absolutely miserable and for good reason: Kitty had been battling a nasty bout of the flu for the last two days. Bobby took in his girlfriend's red rimmed eyes and tousled hair as he made his way towards her bed.

"I brought supplies," the blond boy announced as he dropped the bag on the floor and handed over the tray. "I know you don't have much of an appetite, but you should try to eat anyway."

The brunette looked down at a bowl of tomato soup and a mug of tea. "You're so sweet," she said. "This looks amazing." Shadowcat dug in to her meal as Bobby picked up the bag of items from the floor. He spread them out on the foot of the bed so Kitty could see, naming each thing as he went.

"I got you a box of tissues, the latest copies of your magazines and one of those romantic comedies you secretly love. It actually sounds like it might be a decent movie." He handed Kitty the DVD box. "I know you kind of have a thing for Shawn Ashmore."

Shadowcat scowled. "I do not," she said. But Bobby only grinned at the younger girl before sweeping some hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. His smile turned into a frown as he realized just how warm Kitty really was.

"You have a fever," Bobby said quietly. "It must be a really high one if I can tell. Did you take your medicine while I was gone?"

Normally this kind of question would have earned only an eye-roll in response. If there was one thing Kitty resented about being the youngest X-Man, it was being babied by the others. But Bobby's question was nothing more than a concerned, sweet one. Kitty knew he just wanted her to feel better. "Yes, I took my medicine. It obviously has yet to kick in."

Bobby frowned again as he studied the box's directions. "Oh well," he said as he placed the tablets aside. "I guess you'll have to reduce your fever the old fashioned way."

The brunette watched as Bobby stacked the magazines on her nightstand and moved aside the empty soup bowl and tea mug. He then turned on the TV and DVD player and slid the new movie inside. Iceman put the box of tissues where Kitty could reach them and then climbed onto the bed beside her.

"Bobby," Kitty protested halfheartedly, "You don't want to get this close. I'm contagious. I'll get you sick."

Iceman only pulled her closer, placing one chilly hand on her flushed cheek. "If I do get sick, it'll be worth it," he said sweetly. "It's part of the job description, Kitty." He kissed the top of her head. "Now be quiet; the movie's starting. You know I love me some Ellen Page."

Kitty scowled up at him again. "Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I won't kick your butt, Bobby Drake." The blond boy smiled again.

The film was fairly predictable but had a few genuinely funny and entertaining scenes. By the times the characters got their standard happy ending, Kitty's fever had broken.

Bobby turned off the DVD player and the TV with the remote before carefully disentangling himself from Kitty. The younger brunette looked to be half asleep, and the last thing Bobby wanted was to disturb her just as she was finally getting some rest. His plan backfired however, when Kitty seemed to sense what he was trying to do. She let out a small groan.

"I told you not to do that," she chided Iceman. "You'll get sick like me." Shadowcat turned her head away so that Bobby could not finish leaning over and kissing her goodnight.

Bobby gently turned Kitty's pretty face back towards him. "And _I _told you getting sick would be worth it." Before Kitty could protest some more, the ice manipulator kissed her swiftly.

0o0o0o0

Bobby was pretty sure he had never been sicker. His throat was raw, his eyes were red and itchy, and he simply could not keep any food down.

He was leaning against the headboard with the blue comforter wrapped around his shoulders when Kitty came in. She smiled sympathetically as she crossed the room to perch on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"she asked, pressing her hand against his forehead.

"Awful," the blond boy replied. "Your hand feels nice though."

"I hate to say 'I told you so' but-"

"You love to say 'I told you so'," Bobby interrupted.

Kitty frowned at the interruption but she continued anyway. "Next time maybe you'll listen to me when I tell you not to kiss me while I'm sick." She rearranged herself next to him and took his hand. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

The ice manipulator nodded and made himself comfortable next to the smaller girl. "Just for the record, I still think getting sick was worth it."


	15. Wedding

**Memories **

**Prompt:** _Wedding_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1_

Bobby was trying and failing to make it seem as if he was observing Kitty casually. He was trying to get her alone for a minute, but it seemed as if all of the mansion's residents desired her attention today. So the blond boy hovered just outside the doorway of the room Kitty occupied, waiting for her latest companion to leave so he could make his move.

His behavior was earning a variety of responses from his fellow mutants. Tildie had burst into a fit of giggles upon observing his pacing and muttering to himself, while Rogue had rolled her eyes and said nothing. The ice manipulator had also seen money exchanged between Logan and Remy, with the latter looking very pleased with this outcome. Bobby had a very good guess as to what this meant, but rather than being annoyed that his friends would place bets on his actions, he felt kind of relieved that Remy had apparently sided with him.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the living room's other occupant finally left, leaving Kitty alone. Bobby threw a grin in the recently arrived Jubilee's direction, grateful that she was done monopolizing Kitty's attention and that he could now have a moment alone with the object of his affections. He noted that Jubilee smiled back at him in a knowing way and wondered if all of his teammates knew what he was planning on asking Kitty.

In the ten seconds that had elapsed between Jubilee's departure and Bobby's entrance into the room, Kitty had picked up a magazine and was now thumbing through its glossy pages. Bobby faltered for a moment, wondering if she wanted some time to herself. Finally, he decided to clear his throat, alerting the younger girl of his presence. When she looked up and saw that it was him, she smiled.

"Hey," he greeted her as he plopped down on the sofa next to her. "Did you have a good talk with Jubilee? I know it's been a long time since you've had a girly heart to heart." This comment was accompanied by a Cheshire cat grin, a signal to Kitty that he was just teasing her as he often did.

"We did have a nice chat," Kitty replied. "We were discussing her being my new best friend because the old one mysteriously disappeared."

Bobby let out a laugh and Kitty echoed the action with a soft chuckle of her own. Then she spoke up once more. "It's been a tough couple of years for everyone around here," she mused thoughtfully. "It's nice to have something positive to focus on for once."

It was too perfect. Kitty had handed him a way to broach the subject of the wedding on a silver platter. He absolutely had to act now because who knew when he would get another perfect opportunity like this one? "Oh, right. The wedding," Bobby said. _'How lame,'_ he scolded himself.

But Kitty grinned at him like she had a good idea of the direction Bobby was trying to take the conversation in. "Yes, the wedding. It's pretty much all Jean is talking about. But I think it's going to be a really nice day for all of us. Even if I do have to wear a dress."

The pair of friends fell into silence as Kitty turned back to her magazine. Iceman was struggling with himself internally, unable to find the courage to ask Kitty to go the wedding with him as his date. He always did this to himself when he attempted to ask Kitty out. He always stumbled over his words, or, even worse, the words refused to come out at all.

'_Time to bite the bullet,'_ Bobby told himself sternly. He took a deep breath before blurting out, "Do you have a date to the wedding?" The ice manipulator waited anxiously for his friend to respond to his hastily asked question.

Kitty arched her eyebrows as a slightly shocked expression came across her face. She put her magazine on the coffee table in front of the couch, and Bobby knew her well enough to tell that she was stalling for time. She was probably just trying to find a way to answer him nicely so she didn't hurt his feelings, he realized sadly.

When Shadowcat's answer finally came, Bobby was surprised to say the very least. "No, I don't have a date for the wedding." But instead of telling Bobby all about how upset she was about not having a date, she merely smiled instead.

Bobby knew that he had to what he did best: play it cool and casual. "I would've thought that all the single guys here would be beating down your door to be your date." He said this in a completely nonchalant tone, as if having a date to a big event was not important in the slightest.

"Oh, I got asked," Kitty replied in the same casual tone. "First Kurt asked me because Wanda isn't going to be able to make it, and he thought it might be fun to go as friends. And then Peter asked me, but that was definitely not as friends. I guess now that I'm an adult, he can be interested in me and not feel guilty about the age thing."

"But you turned him down, too," Bobby said slowly. He was definitely confused now, because he had been sure that Kitty had had a crush on Peter at one point.

The brunette girl nodded. Bobby could see the beginnings of a smirk playing on her lips. "Yes, Bobby. I turned him down. Hence the reason I do not have a date. I've been waiting for a certain someone to ask me."

Iceman could feel his pulse starting to quicken. What felt like a thousand butterflies were beginning to flutter around in the pit of his stomach. It was a struggle to choke out the words, "Well, who _do_ you want to ask you?"

Kitty was definitely smirking now. "Oh, just this guy who I've been close to for years. I think he may be trying to ask me right now, but he can't seem to spit it out." And with that, she casually leaned over, picked up her magazine, and strolled out of the room.

Her words hit Bobby like a ton of bricks. "She means me," he said aloud. "Yes!" The blond boy scrambled to his feet and chased after his friend. "Kitty?" he asked as he caught up to her and skidded to a stop.

"Yes, Bobby?" Shadowcat answered as she turned to look at him.

She was giving him a genuine smile again instead of a smirk, which could only be taken as a sign of encouragement. Kitty was really, really pretty when she smiled, Bobby thought, and he liked that she was doing it because of him. "Do you want to go to the wedding with me?" There, he had finally gotten the words to come out. He couldn't take them back now.

"I would love to," Kitty answered sincerely. And then she took her oldest friend by surprise and kissed his cheek. Bobby's face was an embarrassed shade of red, but he looked as happy as she'd ever seen him. "I'm really glad that you finally got around to asking me."

"Me too," Bobby agreed. "Me too."


	16. Complications

**Memories**

**Prompt: **_Complications_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1_

**A/N: **_This is something I've been playing with for awhile. It's a bit different for me, I think. Anyway, Bobby and Kitty had a "friends with benefits" situation going on and ended up having a daughter together, but they didn't stay together or get married. This "memory" is set about fifteen years down the line for them._

It wasn't too long after she heard the TV in the living room come on that she decided to leave the comfort of her bed and join him. As she drew closer to the room, she could see his profile in the soft glow the television emitted. The first thought that occurred to Kitty was that Bobby looked as exhausted as she felt.

He noticed her almost immediately, despite her intention to observe him quietly for a few moments. He pressed the mute button on the remote and turned towards her. "I'm sorry, Kitty," he said quietly. "Did I wake you?"

The brunette woman shook her head as she padded across the room to join him on the couch face "I couldn't sleep. Not after that awful day we had."

Bobby shifted his position on the sofa, holding out his arms. Kitty leaned into him gratefully, pressing her face into his chest. She felt his hand smooth over her hair in a comforting gesture. "Look, I know how terrifying it was to not know where Cass was. But she's fine now. She's safe at the school. We'll go pick her up in the morning, yell at her about how irresponsible and immature she acted, and ground her until she's thirty."

Kitty tried to smile, but both adults knew that it was far from sincere. She heaved a sigh as she drew away from Bobby's arms. "I know she's safe with the others. But I guess I can't help but wonder about all the _what ifs_. Like 'What if Logan hadn't found her and taken her to the mansion?' or 'What if someone had hurt her and she couldn't defend herself?'"

"She can defend herself. I taught her everything I know," Bobby pointed out quietly. "And besides, you shouldn't let yourself worry about _what ifs_. You'll make yourself crazy." He tucked a stray section of hair behind Kitty's ear, something he always did when he was trying to comfort her.

His companion nodded. "I know it's not smart to dwell on the negatives. But I just can't help it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she'd gotten into trouble. I made her _run away from home_." Kitty's voice was thick with tears at this point, and Bobby folded his arms around her once again.

The ice manipulator let her cry for awhile. When he was certain she had finished, he casually remarked, "You know, you never did tell me that the two of you fought about in the first place."

"You're right; I didn't tell you what happened," Kitty replied. "We fought about you, actually. Or technically, we argued over the fact that you're going to marry Lorna. According to Cassie, the only person you should be married to is me."

Bobby blinked in surprise. "Oh," he said finally. Truth be told, he couldn't really think of a better response to this information. He'd had a strong hunch that his daughter wasn't pleased with the arrangement he and Kitty had worked out so long ago, but she had never actually voiced her thoughts to him.

Kitty nodded. "I knew she always wished we had stayed together; it's only natural that she would feel like that. I tried to explain that it just didn't work out that way between us. But all Cassie would say is that we should have at least tried." Shadowcat looked up at him with sad blue eyes. "Maybe she's right."

"Hey," Bobby whispered. "Look, I know that part of being a parent is putting your kid first. And I definitely agree with that in most cases. We were a unique situation, Kitty. And maybe we didn't make the best choice for Cassie, but we made the right choice for us. That's important, too."

Finally, Kitty nodded. "You're right. When did you get to be so smart, anyway?" They both enjoyed a quiet chuckle at Kitty's comment before falling into silence. Kitty kept turning over different scenarios in her mind, despite Bobby's comforting words. "Do you really think putting ourselves first was the right thing to do?"

It was Bobby's turn to be thoughtful. "I think there are some things that we could have done differently, but for the most part I think it turned out fine."

"I guess it did. It's not like we can change our minds now," Kitty mused. "You've got Lorna now, and I'm practically married to work. At least we're still friends, right? We could have ended up a lot worse."

Bobby nodded in agreement, and then he started to open his mouth to say something, but quickly changed his mind and shut it again. This didn't go unnoticed by Kitty, however. She looked at him with a curious expression on her face. "What is it?"

The blond man signed. "It's just funny that you bring up me having Lorna. We actually broke up."

Kitty looked appropriately shocked. "When did this happen?" the younger woman asked her oldest friend. "And why didn't you tell me before?"

Bobby glanced at the clock and saw that it was well past midnight. "Well, I guess it technically happened yesterday," the mutant answered. "As for why I didn't bring it up earlier, I didn't think it was the right time. You know, in light of the fact that our daughter was missing."

Shadowcat merely frowned at the older man. "I agree that earlier was not a good time, but Logan called to tell us about Cassie hours ago. You didn't think to bring up the fact that you broke up with your fiancé after that?" Kitty couldn't mask the anger that seeped into her voice.

Iceman mirrored his companion's expression. "What did you want me to say, Kit? 'Glad our little girl's fine. Oh, and by the way, there's not going to be a wedding'?" He noticed that Kitty shrank back a bit at his harsh tone but didn't bother to apologize. "Why are you making a big deal over this? It's not like I wasn't going to tell you."

"I know you would have told me," Kitty answered. "It's just that it's weird that you broke it off with Lorna the same day Cassie told me you and I should have gotten married. What happened? Or is it too soon?"

Bobby shrugged. "We had a fight and we both realized that the thing we were fighting about is always going to come between us. It was a mutual decision, really."

The brunette looked skeptical at her companion's too simple explanation. And then it dawned on her. "It's me, isn't it? You fought with Lorna over me. Oh, Bobby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

"It's fine, Kit. I don't want to marry someone who accused me of always picking you over her. I have to pick you; we have a daughter together. And Cassie will always come first, and that means you'll always be a part of the equation. That's just the way it is."

"Maybe so, but I still feel bad," Kitty said. She leaned back against the couch cushions before glancing up at Bobby again. "We sure do make a mess of our lives, don't we?"

"At least we have each other," Iceman pointed out. "Right?"

Kitty liked the secure feeling Bobby's words gave her. "Always."


	17. Nightmare

**Memories **

**Prompt:** _Nightmare_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1_

He wakes with a start and scrambles to sit up. He's still seeing the horrifying images from his nightmare. The memories are far too fresh to be easily forgotten. He's sickened and ashamed at the things he has done.

The blond man looks at the person lying beside him. Kitty is still sound asleep, her breaths deep and even. He vastly prefers this Kitty to the one from his gruesome memories. The nightmare version of Kitty is one who lay weak and helpless on a cold laboratory floor while a brainwashed version of himself prepares to end her life.

Reliving the awful night for the thousandth time makes him sick to his stomach. He gets out of bed and rushes down the corridor to the bathroom. He barely manages to sink to his knees before he's retching into the toilet.

When the contents of his stomach have been flushed away, he simply leans back against the wall and closes his eyes. He's thankful that the gory images of his friends, his _family,_ have subsided for the moment. He's not sure how much longer he can stand reliving all of the damage he has caused.

The bathroom light flickers on. The mutant looks up to see a very concerned Kitty standing over him. She gives him a knowing look as she joins him on the cool tiles. She cups his face in her hand.

When he doesn't react, Kitty pulls herself onto her knees so that she's slightly taller than he is. Then she tugs him into a tight embrace and tucks his head under her chin. He hears her whisper that it's not his fault. She knows he would never hurt her.

Eventually they stand. He brushes his teeth again to get rid of the vomit taste in his mouth. When he's finished, she leads him back to their room.

Kitty sits up with him for a long time. She repeatedly tells him that what Sinister did to him was not his fault. His actions under the psychotic scientist's influence were not held against him by her, or by their teammates.

He knows all of this. These are the things Kitty has ingrained into his brain in the weeks that he's been home and rehabilitating. This is the way it works around here. Whenever someone is forced to do something against their will, it is always forgiven. There are no hard feelings amongst the X-Men.

Despite the fact that he's been doing this for more than half of his life and he knows the rules, he still feels guilty. He has hurt his friends. And that is not what heroes do.

Kitty is sweet for trying, though. She's warm and solid cuddled up next to him. Her words are nice even if not particularly effective. He knows it's going to be a long time before he feels like himself again. Even then he knows there is a chance he'll never be exactly the same.

He wants to try though. He wants to be the person he was before Sinister decided to use him as another experiment. He doesn't want to be haunted anymore.

He wants this nightmare to end.


	18. Front Lines

**Memories**

**Prompt: **_Front Lines_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1_

Bobby could feel Kitty's eyes watching his every move. To be perfectly honest, it was getting a little bit annoying. He was trying to prep his overnight bag and it was hard to do with Kitty's azure gaze boring holes into his back and making him feel guilty.

He turned back towards the bed where his suitcase sat with a few pairs of extra socks in hand. Kitty was still staring at him, her expression calm, content even. Her hands were cradling her baby bump as they often did these days. It was obvious to Bobby that this was Kitty's new tactic for convincing him to stay home.

Finally, the ice manipulator couldn't take any more of it. "Can you please stop doing that?" he asked in an irritable tone. He knew getting Kitty mad was not usually in his best interest, but the constant staring had finally gotten to him.

"Stop doing what?" his wife asked in an all too innocent voice. "What are we doing that's annoying Daddy?" she asked her bulge. "We just want Daddy to stay here with us don't we, babies?"

Bobby let out a sigh and joined his wife on the bed. He drew her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "I think you know exactly what you're doing, Kitty," the older man said quietly as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair.

The brunette mutant looked up at her husband with a pout forming on her face. Bobby hid a smile. "It's not fair," she said petulantly, like a child who had been denied a new toy. "Why can't I come with you?"

Iceman kissed the top of his wife's head. "We've been over this, Kit," he minded her gently. "The front lines are no place for a woman in your condition."

Kitty scowled at her husband. "That sounds awfully condescending," she bit out harshly. "Especially because we _both_ agreed we were ready to start a family. I remember how happy you were when we found out. Did that change just because you got dragged back into this war?"

Bobby pulled back and looked into Kitty's eyes, his face stony. The petite woman looked more livid than he could ever remember seeing her. "Of course it didn't change, Kitty. I can't wait to meet our children. I'm just trying to help make sure they're going to have a safe world to live in."

"You won't get to meet them if you keep risking your life in this pointless fight," Kitty muttered darkly. "I thought we agreed that we would leave that life behind once we were married."

The older mutant let out another sigh. "I know what we decided, Kitty. But the circumstances changed. It's worse now than it was when we got married. The X-Men needed all the help they could get. They've been like family and I couldn't turn my back on family."

"What about _our_ family?" Kitty demanded, gesturing to her baby bump. "It's not going to do anyone any good if you go and get yourself killed." She closed her eyes and Bobby saw a lone tear trickle down her cheek. "I can't do this without you," Kitty mumbled as she pressed her face into his chest.

They sat there for a long time, holding each other as tightly as they could manage. "You won't have to do it alone," Bobby said finally. "I'll always come back to you. I thought you knew that."

Kitty raised a shaking hand to her face. "I didn't mean to start a fight. I know this is important and that you're trying to do what you think is best for everyone. I just hate that I can't be there to look out for you."

Bobby smiled at her. "I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing, you know." He tugged gently at the ends of Kitty's brown locks, just as he had when they had first met. This caused Kitty to crack a small smile as well.

"You do, don't you?" The brunette woman rested her head on her husband's shoulder, sniffling a little bit. "I can't help that I'm being a little crazy right now, Bobby. It's all these hormones bouncing around."

"Sure, blame it on the hormones," Bobby joked. His comment earned him an elbow in the ribs, but it was a gentle one. He didn't mind at all if it meant Kitty was going to be herself again.

Kitty was studying the clock on the nightstand. "I didn't realize it was so late," she said softly. "You should get to sleep. I'll help you finish packing in the morning."

He nodded before leaning in to kiss her goodnight. He was pleased to see that Kitty was looking much more reassured when they parted. As the Drakes got settled in their bed, Kitty got as close to Bobby as she could get. "Don't worry so much," he told her gently. "It's going to be fine."

"I hope so," Kitty said sleepily. Bobby watched as his wife fell asleep beside him, her breaths deep and even. He miled to himself before closing his eyes. The last thought he had was that he was doing the right thing if it meant protecting his family.


	19. Late Night Talk

**Memories **

**Prompt:** _Late Night Talk_

**Timeframe:**_ Post Season 1_

**A/N: **_A more light-hearted story after all the heavy stuff I've been writing lately. It's all dialogue. I've always imagined that Bobby would have moods where he was very needy and wanting attention and that Kitty would be very mean if her sleep was interrupted. I hope you guys found it as amusing as I did when I was writing it. _

"Kitty. Kitty, wake up."

"It's two o'clock in the morning, Bobby. What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

"It's the middle of the night. You should be asleep like any sane person would be."

"You must not be sane, then. Because you're awake, too."

"I am only awake because I'm engaged to a crazy person."

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing. You know you find me entertaining."

"Not at two a.m. I don't. Go to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep. I'm wide awake."

"Drink some warm milk."

"I don't want warm milk. I want you to entertain me."

"Do I look like your mother?"

"Well, you're both on the short side, you're both Jewish and you both like the color pink. Plus you both like to boss me around. So, yes, you do kind of resemble my mother."

"A word to the wise, Bobby. You should not tell the woman you plan to marry that she reminds you of your mother."

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, Kit Kat."

"Stop calling me that."

"I will stop calling you Kit Kat if you amuse me."

"No."

"You disappoint me, Kit Kat."

"I swear to God if you do not shut up right now, I will phase you into the wall and leave you there."

"That's just not right, Kit Kat."

"You're right. It wouldn't be fair to the wall."

"Plus I would probably wake everyone up banging on the wall trying to get out. And then the whole mansion would be mad at you. Speaking from personal experience, having everyone mad at you is not fun. Especially when they all have super powers."

"Under the circumstances, I'm not sure anyone would blame me."

"What circumstances? Is there something wrong with wanting to spend some time with the love of my life?"

"Of course not. As long as you don't choose to spend time with her in the middle of the night when _she's trying to sleep_."

"Think of it this way. We'll have the whole place to ourselves. We won't have to worry about being walked in on."

"You can't possibly think I'm in the mood to do anything that I'd be embarrassed to be caught doing."

"All I meant was going to play video games without having to share the controllers and take turns. You should get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sure. That's _all_ you had in mind."

"Your disbelief wounds me, Katherine."

"I wish you would listen when I speak to you, Bobby. I hate Katherine even more than Kit Kat."

"It's a nice name though. Kath-Er-Ine. Maybe if we ever have a daughter, we'll name her after you."

"At this point, it looks unlikely that you'll be around to make it to the wedding."

"Should I be afraid for my life? I didn't realize you were quite so violent when I proposed to you."

"Stuffing you in the wall is sounding more and more appealing."

"I don't think you really mean that."

"Keep talking and find out."

"You are grumpy when you don't get your sleep."

"Well whose fault is that? You're the one who won't shut up and let me sleep."

"I didn't think you'd act like this. I thought you'd be happy that I wanted to have a conversation with you where you could have my undivided attention. Isn't that what you're always complaining about?"

"I don't know why I ever complained about that now. I don't think I like having your undivided attention. Especially not at two o'clock in the morning."

"It's closer to two-thirty now, I think."

"That's not helping your case any."

"You're kind of mean, you know that?"

"I wonder why."

"I'm sensing a lot of anger and hostility here. Do you want to talk about it?"

"That's it."

"I don't like the look you're giving me. Kitty? I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

"…"

"Kitty?"

"I'm going to go sleep in my old room. Goodnight, Bobby."

"You can't just leave me here."

"I think I can."

"I have got to stop opening my big mouth."


	20. First Date

**Memories**

**Prompt: **_First Date_

**Timeframe:**_ Sometime Post "Battle Lines"_

**A/N:** The Promise_ is a parody of _The Vow _and _I Declare War_ is a parody of _This Means War. _I don't own either movie, nor do I own _My Little Pony_, though I do have a Rainbow Dash sticker on my laptop._

Bobby Drake sucked in a deep breath as he raised his fist to knock on Kitty Pryde's bedroom door. His other hand clutched a bouquet of daisies that Ororo had given him special permission to take from the garden. He hoped that he hadn't frozen them out of nervousness.

Kitty opened the door immediately. She was dressed casually in a light pink sweater and a pair of dark rinse jeans. Her white pea coat was draped over one arm, while a small purse hung from her other arm. Her face wore the best version of her smile.

"Hi," she said happily. "Are these for me?" she asked when she noticed the flowers Bobby was holding. Kitty's smile only grew as Bobby nodded and handed over the daisies. The blond mutant was just realizing that he had not frozen the poor defenseless daisies when Kitty let out a rather shrill shriek.

The flowers he had taken from Storm's garden apparently came with the added bonus of a very unwanted bumblebee. It was buzzing angrily around the space that he and Kitty were currently occupying. Bobby did the first thing he could think of and froze the bee in a tiny block of ice. "I'm so sorry about that, Kitty," Iceman apologized. He hoped that she wouldn't change her mind about their date.

"It's OK," she said. "I just really was not expecting that." Kitty gave him another smile as she took the daisies and carefully placed them on her desk. "Remind me to put them in some water when we get home," Shadowcat said. She put on her coat and then put her hand in his.

'_Do not screw this up, Drake,'_ Bobby commanded himself as they headed downstairs together. Bobby noticed that their fellow X-Men looked very approving of this match, if Ororo's kind smile and Tildie's giggles were anything to go by. That definitely gave him a bit of a confidence boost. As they reached the door separating the garage from the rest of the manor, Bobby was feeling much better. The beginning of the date had been a bit rocky, but it would surely be smooth sailing now.

Bobby fished his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the passenger side door. He waited until Kitty had climbed inside and then shut the door. The brunette girl opened it again immediately and Bobby realized he had accidentally shut the door on the hem of Kitty's coat.

There was a big smear of dirt and grease on the white fabric. "I knew I should have washed the car," the ice manipulator joked nervously.

Kitty frowned at the coat and then shrugged it off. "I can have it dry cleaned," she said finally. "If it doesn't come out, I'll have an excuse to go shopping for a new winter coat. Don't worry about it. Really." Shadowcat got out of the car and hung her jacket on a set of hooks by the door.

The little bit of confidence that Bobby had gained had flown straight out of the window. The blond boy was extra careful as he drove down the manor's enormous driveway. It would be just his luck to total the car right now.

Thankfully, the two teenagers made it to the movie theater without further incident. Iceman was able to surprise himself with his boldness by being the one to take Kitty's hand this time around. She glanced up at him when he did this, an approving look on her face. Bobby could feel himself becoming confident once more. The bumblebee in the flowers and shutting the car door on Kitty's jacket had surely just been flukes. The rest of the evening would go just as planned.

By some miracle, the blond boy was able to keep himself from clamming up as he and Kitty waited in line to buy their movie tickets. He could do this. It was just Kitty, after all. They had been thick as thieves since the day they had met. There was absolutely no reason for him to be nervous around her.

When it was his turn to pay for the tickets, he was all ready to go. "Two tickets for the seven-thirty showing of _The Promise_," Bobby told the girl at the counter. He didn't really mind suffering through a two hour chick flick for Kitty.

"I'm sorry, sir. That movie is sold out."

The blond boy glanced back at his date. She looked disappointed. Bobby frowned and turned back to the ticket seller. "How about two for _I Declare War_, then?"

"That's sold out as well. The only movie not sold out tonight is the _My Little Pony_ movie."

Iceman frowned. "Thanks anyway."

"It's OK, Bobby," Kitty said quietly as he rejoined her. "We can do something else instead."

Bobby knew that the two movies being sold out was not really his fault, but he was still feeling pretty lousy about the entire evening so far. It seemed like everything that could go wrong was happening to him. It was like the universe was plotting against him to make sure he never had a chance with Kitty again.

The duo ended up at the local park. There were a surprising number of people out and about, and the couple passed a lot of laughing children and their parents. It was kind of nice, actually. Not as good as sitting in the dark with his arm around Kitty's shoulders, but still nice.

They stopped to buy Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate. When they had gotten their drinks, kitty made it a point to put her free hand in Bobby's once more. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was. He listened to Kitty chatter about how she had read the movies hadn't gotten good reviews and it was probably a waste of money. "I'm glad we're doing this instead," she said.

"Me too," Bobby agreed. He gave her hand a small squeeze. He _was_ glad. Not only did he not have to sit through a sappy movie, he was sure this was viewed as a more romantic activity. A more romantic activity might very well score him a goodnight kiss. Maybe the night wouldn't be a total loss.

The pair of mutants continued their stroll through the park. A group of kids went by on Rollerblades, heading straight for the X-Men couple. Before they could get out of the way, one kid clammed into Kitty, making her drink spill down the front of her sweater.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Shadowcat hollered after the boys as they raced away. She dug in her purse for some napkins and dabbed at her now ruined sweater, a frown creasing her face. "People really need to teach their kids some manners," she grumbled as she threw the used napkins away.

"Do you want to just go home?" Iceman asked the younger girl. He was kind of hoping that she would say yes. It was tempting fate to stay out for any longer. The blond boy was sure that whatever stroke of misfortune occurred next would be a particularly bad one.

Kitty nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as she fell into step beside Bobby. Shadowcat did not reach for his hand this time, nor did she speak to him.

The blond boy was feeling pretty miserable on the drive home. He knew he had blown his shot with his teammate. He hoped that she would still want to be friends, at least.

When they arrived back at the manor, Bobby followed Kitty up to her room to say goodnight. As they walked up the stairs, he tried to find the right words to apologize. He wondered if there could ever be a way to make this terrible night up to her.

Kitty stopped in front of her closed bedroom door and turned back to face Bobby. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get any words out, Bobby spoke up.

"I know tonight sucked, and I'm so sorry about every bad thing that happened. I don't know how to fix it. I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me again."

Kitty gave the older boy a wry smile. "You're right. Tonight _did_ suck. But that doesn't mean I don't want to go out with you again."

"But why?" Bobby blurted out. "After everything that happened? The bee and your coat and the movie being sold out and those kids spilling your drink, and you still want to try this again?"

"None of those things were your fault, Bobby. Well, except for the coat getting dirty. But other than that, those things were just unfortunate accidents."

The blond boy was less than convinced. "Why do you want to risk it, though? The next time we go out, you'll probably be struck by lighting. I'm bad luck for you."

"A person can't be bad luck, Bobby."

"Explain the Scarlet Witch, then," Bobby replied.

Kitty smiled. "That's different. But _you_ are not bad luck, Bobby. And I still want to go out with you. I can prove it."

And with that, Kitty reached up and pulled Bobby down to her and kissed him.

He was a little stunned at first, but he thankfully remembered to respond. Judging by the way Kitty stepped closer to him, he was doing something right.

Finally, the younger girl stepped away. "Goodnight, Bobby," Kitty said as she passed through the door into her room.

Bobby could still taste a faint trace of Kitty's raspberry lip gloss on his mouth as he made his way back to his own room. "I guess that wasn't a bad first date after all."


End file.
